


Slytherin Princess

by LittleWolfRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfRaven/pseuds/LittleWolfRaven
Summary: Lyra Ava Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, she has been taken care of by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy her whole life since her parents were sent to Azkaban. What happens when they escape and Lyra had to take the dark mark with her cousin Draco because of their parents. What happens will she falls in love with someone from the light side? Will the war between the light and dark kill her?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom," Lyra whispered hearing her voice as she turned seeing her mother standing in the forest and next to her mother was her father, "my little baby!" she said as she pulled her darling daughter into a hug. "Bella," Lyra heard her aunt as Lyra tensed in her mother's arms, it has been years since she has seen her mother and father as she was a baby when they were taken from her. Aunt Lucius and Aunt Narcissa decided to homeschool her when Draco went to Hogwarts, "your out," Lyra says while she just let her mother hug her, "You have grown so beautiful," her mother told her as Lyra turned to look at her father. "Come child," he spoke as Lyra was released and she walked towards her father as he grabbed her chin to look at her, "you have done a good job raising my daughter Lucius," her father spoke while he released her face. "Let's return home," he spoke as he took her arm and apparates away, we arrived back at Malfoy manor as she saw Draco who looked nervous-looking towards her the dark lord.

"Draco...Lyra, our lord has a mission for you both," Uncle Lucius spoke, Lyra looked towards her father as Draco stood beside her. "Lyra you will be going to Hogwarts this coming year, I want you to work with Draco on a project," the dark lord spoke. "Do not fail me," he told them both, "yes my lord," they both told him, "Put your arms out," he spoke as Lyra knew as she put her right arm out as she felt him put the dark mark on her arm. "Good job princess," her father spoke standing near her mother while Lyra looked at the dark lord, "you are both dismissed," he spoke while we walked up to her room. "Lyra," Draco whispered as she fell into his arms, "I'm frightened," Lyra told him as he hugged her, "I will protect you...you are my cousin and I won't let anyone harm you," Draco told her while he took her to the bed and lays with her as Lyra knew Draco would always stand beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting beside Draco as she was by the window, it has been a month since her parents escaped Azkaban and now she was heading to Hogwarts. The only people who knew about her were Draco's friends along with a few others, Lyra usually kept to herself when Draco had friends over. She sighs as she was afraid of what house she would go into, Draco said that as long it wasn't Griffindor she was safe. It took an hour to arrive as we changed into our robes, Draco was taking her to a professor to get sorted after the first years. Lyra was nervous as she never been away from Malfoy Manor, she missed her aunt and her home. "You will be sorted after the first years," Draco told her as he took her hand and pulled her towards the carriage, "who is this Draco?" she heard another teenage girl, "Pansy enough, this is my cousin Lyra Lestrange," Draco introduced the group. "Your parents?" a boy asked, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," Lyra told him.

Staying close to Draco as the carriage moved, Lyra hoped she was sorted into Slytherin like her cousin as she did not want to be separated from him. Draco took her hand as we walked into Hogwarts and into the great hall, "you okay?" Draco asked as Lyra looked at him, "nervous," she whispered. "We have one more to sort, she will be joining the 6th years," Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Lyra Lestrange please come up," he spoke as Lyra heard gasps and whispers. Draco pushed her forward as she walked to the stool while professor Mcgonagall put the hat over her head. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted after a few minutes as Lyra stood up after the professor took the hat, her robe changed to the house colors as she would walk towards Draco as the Slytherins clapped.

"Mother and father will be pleased," Draco spoke as she sits beside him, "I know...I know they will," Lyra told him while she would ignore the stares she got from the other houses. Many never knew about her since her aunt and uncle decided to keep her a secret, only the ministry knew because of Uncle Lucius who was friends with the minister. "Stay away from Potter and his group Lyra," Draco whispered as she looks at him, "I know," Lyra whispered while she would eat and then follow Draco as they were heading towards the dungeon and to the Slytherin Common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the library as she was working on homework, Lyra has been in Hogwarts for a month now and it has been an adjustment for her. Looking up when she heard the chair across from her move, she looked into the eyes of Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. "Can I help you?" Lyra asked, "uhh I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself as she chuckled, "nervous Mr. Potter?" Lyra asked while she noticed a small blush. "So tell me, why are you here in front of me?" she asked wondering how he got the courage to be here, most of the other houses just kept away as they know who her parents are. "Well uh I just wanted to get to know you without the rumors," Potter spoke as Lyra had heard about him from Draco, "you shouldn't be here, what will your friends think?" Lyra asked him. "They will think that I am crazy," Potter told her as she sighs, "You Gryffindor...if you want to know about me then meet me here every day after lunch," Lyra softly whispered as she stood up with her books and walks off.

After the first meeting, they met after lunch at the same time and then moved their meetings to the room of requirements. Lyra laughed as she sat on the floor, "I don't think Draco hates you, its just people always tells him yes so when you turned him down," Lyra said as Harry chuckles, "yeah but he was being a jerk and Ron was the first friend I had made," he told her. "I only had Draco...not many knew about me and my uncle kept me pretty sheltered," Lyra told him, "so your parents?" he asked while looking up at him, "I don't know them...I am scared," Lyra told him feeling his arms wrap around her. "Everything will be okay," Harry told her, Lyra wishes everything will be okay but she is scared to show Harry the dark mark on her arm. The secrets she is keeping from him, Lyra wishes things were different.


	4. Chapter 4

With Classes and fixing the cabinet, Lyra couldn't get to meet with Harry often. She always lied saying she had school work, "are you okay?" Draco asked as Lyra looked over at him. "Yeah," she says as she noticed a letter in his hand, "from them," Draco spoke as he hands her the letter as she walked away and into a room alone to read it.

_My darling daughter,_

_Your father and I have decided to make an arranged marriage for you, it is in your best interest you will go through with this wedding. He has shown a great interest in you, things are changing and I hope daughter that you have chosen to side with family. The dark lord expressed interest in you, we have given our blessing for him for you to be his Dark queen. You are to be married to the Dark Lord when you return home, do not run from this darling as we will be very disappointed in you._

_Love your parents_

Lyra felt the room spinning as she fell back on the bed, the letter falling to the floor as she was in total shock, they couldn't do that to her...oh god she did not want this. "Lyra?" Draco says as he walked over towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked as she shakes her head while Draco was concerned for his cousin as he picked up the letter. "They are crazy," he spoke after reading the letter as he sat beside her and hugged her, "I will send a letter to my parents and see what they can do," Draco told her while Lyra felt lost and afraid. After her breakdown, Lyra went to classes as she would feel Harry's eyes on her and she wished she could tell him the truth. "Come on," Draco says as he takes her hand and they walk towards their next class, Lyra sits in her next class as she would take notes while staying quiet. Draco understood as she was still thinking about the letter and the news that will be changing her life, 'father...mother, why?' Lyra thought as she did not know why her parents arranged it.


End file.
